


You Told Her?

by LaughingThalia



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--Bekka (Wonder Woman) had trusted Steve Trevor with her secret and he told Lois Lane! And she has the audacity to even try to ask about her past?--<br/>--Trevor swore on his life and Bekka takes an oath like that very seriously.--</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	You Told Her?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm on Fanfiction.net but as of now they don't have a category for Gods and Monsters plus I'm running out of good stuff to read so I came here to AO3! My Fanfiction.net name is Laughing.Thalia and my Instagram is Marvel.Laughing.Thalia.  
> I really love this movie and it's ulternate universe I love Bekka and Kirt and Superman and THEY R JUST SO AWESOME!!!!! I'm so glad Bruce Timm made them.

Wonder Woman tried to talk to the press but she didn't know whose questions to answer "Wait, what was that?" "I did not get that." "Pardon could you repeat that please?"

One reporter however, Lois Lane shoved her way to the front and asked as loudly as she dared "Do you plan on betraying us like you betrayed your husband and your home world?"

She froze in shock and the two women stared at each other for a moment, Lois not quite knowing what to do with the look Bekka was shooting at her. Everyone else must have felt the tension because it fell strangely quiet. She turned around to face Steve Trevor who had frozen in place not knowing whether to run or stay, in the end Wonder Woman made his decision for him, she flew at him screaming "You told her? You told her!?" and pushed him to the floor with the butt of her sword then turned it around and held the tip to his throat "I trusted you in a moment of weakness and you tell a reporter? LOIS FRICKING LANE OF ALL PEOPLE! One of the nosiest reporters I have ever met! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! You swore on your life Steve and I usually take an oath on your life very seriously. If you break an oath you should be prepared to pay the consequences." Everyone gasped at the thought of Wonder Woman killing Steve. Hot tears built up in her eyes and one tear spilt onto her cheek large enough to be caught on camera "Luckily for you this planet has made me soft." she pulled the sword away from his throat and wiped her tears quickly 

"Bekka I-" the sword was directed once again at him.

"Do not talk to me ever again. If I can't tell you about my past I can't tell you anything...." she hesitated for a second wondering if she dare utter the word, would it cause the people to up rise in fear of a tyranny? Or would it show him she was seriously cutting all ties with him? She would have to try it and see "Mortal." 

She boom-tubed out of there to the tower and directly into Superman who realised instantly she had been crying and gave her a hug "Bekka what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. But um I no longer have that link with Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short fic that I thought of. It would take place some time in the middle of the movie


End file.
